Kidnapped
by IZZYGIRL2
Summary: Sonomi is going to miss Tomoyo's birthday AGAIN like the way she had for the past 9 years...What happens when some one and her guardian kidnap her to her crushes house and lock them in? E+T please review!


Kidnapped

BY IZZYGIRL

A/N - this is my fist E+T please enjoy. Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer- I do not own Tomoyo or Eriol they belong to Clamp and some other companies and I only own Yoko-chan and Hitomi…pity… -_- 

"I'm sorry honey…"

|| Like the time before…||

"I never expected the meeting to go on for sooo long."

|| It seems that happens often…||

" So I'll have to stay in London for another week."

|| How surprising…it's usually 3...||

"Or two…maybe even three…|"

||Hmm…never mind.||

" I'm terribly sorry Tomoyo."

|| Hmm… maybe just maybe I would believe you if you haven't said that throughout my whole life.||

"Hai Okasan, I understand…"

|| That your to busy for your daughter…||

" OH your such a dear, well Ja Ne darling~!"

Click…The dead tone of the phone beeped over…and over…how many times has she heard that tune…

~Flash Back~

A small 6-year-old violet headed girl smiled as she picked up the ringing phone.

" Moshi Moshi!" She chirped happily.

" Hello Tomoyo darling."

"MOMMY!!" six-year-old Tomoyo squealed.

" Hello, Tomoyo dear, I can't come home for a week, mommy has to do a lot of work, but once I come back I promise I'll spend a lot of time with your."

"Demo…it's my birthday!" Tomoyo protested.

"Hai, I know, I'm sorry."

" I'll be seven years old! I'll be a big girl now!" Tomoyo continued, hoping that this make her mommy come home.

" I'm sorry Dear I have to go."

Click…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Fog swirled around and the scene changed…Tomoyo's 8th birthday…9th…10th…11th…12th…13th…14th…15th… All alone, only the cook, nanny, and maids were there at her party. Reassuring her that next year her mother would come…they knew she never would…they pitied their young mistress and wished that they could do more.

-End of Flashback. -

|| Hmm…interesting isn't it…16 years and never there to make it to my birthday…||

Tomoyo scowled

|| BAKA! Why did you even have a sliver of hope!?||

" She didn't even say 'Happy Early Birthday…'that's new…not that I care…"

Tomoyo quietly mumbled to herself…

" Well Happy Early Birthday any ways Daidouji-sama."

Tomoyo's face brightened up a little bit, immediately recognizing the owner of the voice.

" YOKO-CHAN!" Tomoyo stated as she turned around.

" Konbonwa Daidouji-sama." stated a navy blue kawaii plushie looking fox in in mid air.

Tomoyo ran over to him and hugged him much to his displeasure and frowned.

Which quickly changed to pity as he felt warm tears turn his navy fur into little clumps and heard the stifled sobs from the girl hugging/strangling him.

Yoko shook his head sadly, or as close as possible with Tomoyo strangling him.

Tomoyo didn't notice the fact that she had a death grip on Yoko-chan…All the pain she kept over those seven years was catching up with her.

A sudden change came over her…

||Either Yoko-chan got fatter or Hitomi-chan really did turn him into a more plushie like guardian…||

Tomoyo stated as she felt her arms around Yoko-chan move further apart from each other as if Yoko-chan expanded. Tomoyo smiled as she remembered Yoko-chan's worse fear of turning into a more plushie kawaii state then he already was in. He hated to be described as plushie/kawaii. Hitomi always used this to her advantaged and teased/seriously threatened to turn him into that kind of state.

" Amazingly she hasn't turned me into one YET…" Yoko-chan's voice stated from her right, " And no I didn't get fat."

Tomoyo gave a puzzled "HUH?" and looked up…

She was in her room, which was ivory and gave the visitor a peaceful impression. Her arms were around a big stuffed Teddy bear. She blushed as she recalled how 'Clow' came in to her possession.

-Flash Back-

Tomoyo was hurt; her knee was scraped from pushing a kid away from the path of a rampaging horse at the Spring festival. The kid said, "Thank You" and ran to his mother who was trying to drag her daughter away from the "for sale" sign over a small pony.

Tomoyo hissed as she wobbled over to a bench and checked out her knee. It was bleeding badly and most likely would be infected if she didn't clean it. 

She tried to stand up but the raw skin stung badly from the movement.

||Oh damn… Now what…||

"Daidouji-san?" A familiar voice asked.

While studying her knee she didn't notice someone come up to her.

She looked up, and tried her best not to blush and give him a goofy hello.

"Hello Eriol." Tomoyo prayed that she wasn't blushing.

Eriol had concern written all over his face and set a bag full of prizes on the empty seat next to her. He bent down and studied her knee carefully, his sapphire eyes roaming around and summing up the damage. He suddenly thrust his head forward and muttered some words, which Tomoyo didn't recognize but knew to be part of a spell. Relief came over her as she felt the pain from her knee dissolve. Eriol stood up and asked, "Better?"

Tomoyo nodded, " Arigato Hiragizawa-san."

Eriol smiled, " We're so formal to each other. Please call me Eriol."

"Only if you call me Tomoyo." 

" Hai, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo blushed.

"Sounds good." Eriol stated as an afterthought. 

||Is he trying to make me blush on purpose??||

Eriol removed his bags of prizes and sat down next to Tomoyo.

" Enjoyed the festival?" He asked as he closed his eyes as sakura blossoms drifted around him upon a cool refreshing breeze.

" I guess…" Tomoyo answered tearing her eyes away from the cutest boy in her whole school.

Eriol sighed, " I got so tired of Nukuru asking me to get her this and that."

Tomoyo laughed, " I pity you."

|| Nukuru?? Is that his girlfriend???…Wait…that's Ruby Moon|| Tomoyo concluded and mentally sighed in relief.

Eriol opened his eyes and tilted his head towards her.

" I thank you for your pity." smiled Eriol. "But we should really pity Spinal and the boys she chase."

Tomoyo laughed.

" Speaking of pity why don't you have this." Eriol pulled out a gigantic soft navy blue teddy bear from a jumbo bag. " Nukuru will only deform the poor thing, and I think you'll enjoy it more then she would. She won't miss it."

"Hai Eriol-chan, it's only the biggest out of them all." Tomoyo teased. 

Eriol shrugged, " She won't notice."

Tomoyo laughed. " Arigato Eriol-chan."

Eriol smiled as she said Eriol-chan again. He handed over the navy blue bear and lightly blushed as his hand lightly brushed over Tomoyo's.

" I'll name him…Clow!" Tomoyo stated as she studied her gift.

"Good choice." Eriol smiled as she hugged the bear to herself.

"Arigato Eriol-chan." Tomoyo stated again and gave him a hug. Which shocked him, but enjoyed completely.

"Um…Well I have to go now, Ja Ne Eriol-chan." Tomoyo quickly stated, as she blushed crimson.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan, see you tomorrow." Eriol replied. Regretting the feeling of those warm arms leaving him.

|| AH… I can't believe I hugged him…it felt…so…right…||

These thoughts ran through Tomoyo's head as she ran/sprinted home.

-End of Flashback. -

"Well now that your done with your visit to LaLa land, you might want this." Yoko waved a tissue in front of her.

"YOKO-CHAN!" Tomoyo blushed furiously, " HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO NOT READ MY MIND!!"

Yoko shrugged his furry shoulders, " Your fault."

"How is it my fault??" Tomoyo questioned.

" Well you basically threw me into your memory." Yoko simply stated as if that explained all. He continued as he still saw the puzzelment on Tomoyo's face deepen. 

" Happy Memory + Sad Girl + Yoko-chan= Yoko sees all." Yoko finished in a mocking wise men's tone.

"Ah Arigato oh mighty Yoko-chan." Tomoyo teased. "So…Why are you here?"

"Hitomi was on an insane streak and I had to get away before she got the idea of turning me into a cow."

Yoko muttered.

Hitomi apparently had altered egos ever once in an while…

"Ah poor Yoko-chan. So you came to take refuge at my house." Tomoyo smiled at the poor guardian before her.

" I would go to Eriol's if that cross dresser wasn't there…" Yoko muttered darkly under his breath.

"Cross Dresser??…"

"Ruby Moon." 

"…"

" You really don't want to know…"

"um…ok…"

"Here use this before your nose turns into a waterfall…" Yoko-chan commented as he waved the tissue before her.

Tomoyo used it and felt a tingle on her nose which spread throughout her body as it came in contact with her face…

"Ari…ga…to…" Tomoyo yawned and quietly fell asleep.

"You know…turning you into a cow isn't such a bad idea you know…" A figure stated from a dark corner.

"Hitomi-sama do that and I'll sit on you."

Hitomi laughed and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"This year…Sonomi Daidojii is coming home for her daughter's birthday…" She laughed as she teleported Tomoyo to a certain mansion not that far from her's…With that done she took out a cresta card. Rather like the Clow cards only more free minded and powerful. She took out wind and held it up between her index and middle and threw it in the air, 

"Cresta Card Release!" she commanded in a low yet clear voice.

A bright flash occurred and a figure appeared before them. It was a kawaii little girl dressed in light blue, she had light blue/silver hair and crystal eyes. Her clothing consisted of a simple evening gown that had a long train. She had a headress that was simply a chain with a cobalt gem stone in the middle.

"Hitomi-sama, how may I serve you." Wind stated as she bowed down low.

" A small gust of wind that will make this room look like it's been robbed." Hitomi commanded.

Wind nodded and smiled a genki smile.

Suddenly a gust of wind came in swirling around picking things up from their original places and dropping them off at another. Hitomi went over and slashed the curtains a few times and left a letter on Hitomi's bed.

"Arigato wind, please return to your state." Hitomi stated as she and Yoko silently teleported away…


End file.
